


Pregnant Princess

by SWModdy



Series: Princess Din [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: The journey of Boba and Din's life continues.(this was originally set to be in the same story but I know mpreg squicks some out, so its seperate)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Series: Princess Din [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156616
Comments: 82
Kudos: 435





	1. Congratulation

It was nice to have things go back to normal.

Even if strangeness was the name of everyday on Tatooine.

But you know, normal for them.

Fett back on his throne, in his armor from time to time, Princess curled up in his lap or bracketed between his legs, looking content and snuggled.

Despite wearing a sleek black robe with golden stitching on that clearly belonged to Fett as it barely reached to his knees and the sleeves reached his fingertips, everyone could tell that Princess’ bruises were finally fully healed even though everyone noticed that his left hand didn’t quite move as it used to and there was a brace settled around his right knee as he walked with a slight limp.

Every being in the court were hyper aware of Princess body at this point, as his health and general disposition was a good clue to what mood Fett was in.

Therefore it was easy pickings for everyone to notice how two of his fingers didn’t respond properly and his knee might be a permanent reminder from his abduction.

Considering they had been removed and then reattached, it wasn’t so strange but his knee they were less certain what had happened to and they wondered what was going to happen to the pirates still in the dungeons, what Fett would finally decide to do to them.

What was clear though was that both frustrated Princess, even as he sat at Fett’s feet with a blue and silver ball in hand that he was trying to curl his fingers around properly with his leg stretched out as best he could over the dais.

Occasionally, Russal would, nervously as the medic still hadn’t learned to grow a spine, approach and quietly talk with Princess, showing him an adjusted grip and telling him to keep it up, that he just needed to continue the muscle therapy and he could get a good grip back.

Once that was done, Russal would float back to the marshal, the one that had claimed to be Princess’ friend, the two going back to whatever they were talking about with the marshal occasionally giving a jaunty wave at Princess that was returned with a small, if happy smile.

Of course, being hyper aware of Princess’ body, it meant that the court knew before Fett when Princess started showing signs of being ill.

The way the man started to try and hide his face in Fett’s thigh, the sudden gain of pallor and yet a flush in his cheeks, his shoulders hunching and the way he avoided looking at food, leaning more into the hand Fett had gently stroking at his curls as the King of Tatooine was distracted by the merchant in front of them.

A few grumbled to themselves with worry as they had deals they wanted to approach Fett with but there was no way they were doing that if Fett was going to be in a bad mood.

The rest worried because a sick person could mean many things on Tatooine, everything from a common stomach bug to something infectious.

Finally it seemed that Princess could no longer hide it when he started retching, pulling away from Fett’s leg to cover his mouth, shoulders trembling.

Fett’s focus went from the suppliant in front of him to Princess in a snap, instantly shifting forward to touch his shoulder and pull him back. “Princess?” He rumbled, worry plain. Considering the last few weeks, that wasn’t shocking, Fett still on guard for anything out of place.

Princess shook his head, clamping his hand harder around his mouth as his shoulders trembled harder.

“Russal!” Fett snapped, glancing up to the bar and then back down when the medic hurried over, the medical bag he had come to carry everywhere swinging at the move with the marshal coming over too, a frown on his face.

Talking softly as he knelt down on the dais in front of Princess, Russal managed to coax Princess into giving over his other hand, pulling a scanner from his satchel to take a sample. The marshal however started talking. “So I was thinking that me and you should take a night out one of these days, get shitfaced.” He drawled, thumbs tucked into his belt as Fett shot him an annoyed glance.

Princess however let out a stifled chuckle before grunting and hunching over so more as Russal inserted a blood sample from his hand into the shiny scanner in his hands, many speculating Fett had equipped the medic with the best he could get his hands on.

“Yeah, see, I still owe you a drink… or a few hundred,” Vanth continued, grinning as he crouched down to look the other in the eye. “Though, it would be swill and you know it, Fett gives you the high shelf so maybe we should just drink here.” He winked playfully.

Princess let out another muffled laugh, his hand still clamped over his mouth before suddenly jerking away from all three males, leaning to the left as he finally lost his battle with his own stomach, throwing up acid and food bits onto the sandstone.

Vanth cursed, standing as Fett started rubbing at Princess back, the marshal kicking sand over the upchuck to cover it for now. “Maybe not right now though, your stomach doesn’t need even more to fight.” He stated a tad pale faced.

Maybe a sympathy retcher?

There were a few that had gone a bit pale at the sound of vomiting.

“Vanth, shut up. Russal.” Fett turned his eyes sharply to the medic, pressing a canteen from his belt into Princess hands.

“I-I’m fine,” Princess rasped, rising out his mouth with the canteen water. “Cabur, buir’ika, I’m fine.” He whispered, ducking his head down when Fett sent him an incredulous look and quietly sipping instead.

“Technically, he is,” Russal suddenly said, staring at his scanner, wincing a bit when he got a dark glare from Fett. “That is, I mean… Princess, do you know that you’re not baseline human?” He ventured carefully, the zabrak clearly sweating a bit under the glare.

The question however had both Boba and Princess pausing, the two exchanging uncertain looks. “I… not sure? My birth parents were murdered during a droid invasion.” Princess shuffled in between Boba’s legs, pressing his face to the others thigh. Fett instantly ran his fingers soothingly through the others curls, frowning slightly at their medic, though his left eye was twitching.

A sign he was already impatient for answers.

“Well, according to this,” Russal waved the scanner slightly. “You’re pregnant, though I can’t tell how far along you are without further tests. Congratulation.” He smiled shakily.

Boba Fett, King of Tatooine, let out a _squeak_ as both he and Princess stared at the medic with stunned, wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Cabur = Protector  
> Buir’ika = mashed together word meaning Daddy. Derived from Buir which means parent  
> Ka'ra = stars - ancient Mandalorian myth - ruling council of fallen kings  
> Mesh'la = Beautiful  
> Adiik = a child between 3-13  
> Gi dumpling soup = a form for fishcake dumpling soup  
> Uj cake = a dense and sweet nut and fruit cake brushed with syrup


	2. Ultrasound

Clinging tightly to his lover’s hand, Din nervously looked between the tool Russal was slowly running over his bared belly, the robe parted and his shorts tugged down to make space for the medic, and over at Boba, trying to make sense of the other’s face.

Learning that apparently he wasn’t as baseline human as everyone else wasn’t really all that shocking to Din, but there had never been a reason enough to check what was different about him compared to other humans.

Maybe he just hadn’t wanted to, the pain of losing his parents being sowed so deep that the memory of them haunted him to this day. Maybe he hadn’t wanted to give more fuel to that pain.

Now he kind of wished he had checked, even if it had brought him pain.

The other still hadn’t said anything about the baby, had simply held Din’s hand tightly as he escorted Din directly to the medbay to get an ultrasound and tests done to check. But each time Din’s nervous eyes meet Boba’s, the scarred man had smiled softly and rubbed his knuckles gently.

It made Din feel…

Well, Boba didn’t seem upset?

Or if he was, it wasn’t a strong upset and more worry it seemed.

“Here we go.” Russal suddenly stated, the tool in the gel pressed low on Din’s stomach, both Boba and Din looking at the medic and then to the screen as he turned it, showing the two. On the screen was a blurry, green tinted bean but staring at it, Din could actually see what looked like feet, twitching slightly around.

He felt his breath catch with surprise, the visual representation being so much more than just the words, felt Boba wrap both his hands around his as they stared. “Here’s your baby, looks to be about seven or maybe eight weeks along from what I can tell and know about human development.” The zabrak stated quietly to the two humans.

Doing a quick calculation, Din realized that it was right before he was abducted and clung tightly to Boba’s hand in his at the thought, swallowing thickly in realization, remembering the stress and pain his body had gone through.

He could have lost the baby without ever knowing and he let out a small noise, the pirates could have…

“Shhh…” Boba raised the hand that Din wasn’t clinging to, running it through the hair curling around the nape of Din’s neck. “You’re safe. You’re here. I’m here.” He murmured, voice soft and tender as he leaned forward to press their foreheads together.

Shivering, staring into the others dark eyes, Din let out another low, strained noise before nodding, smiling weakly when Boba pressed a kiss to his nose.

Straightening, the scarred man returned to looking at the turned screen.

Din wondered what Boba was thinking, he felt like he knew his lover well at this point but he wasn’t sure what the other was thinking as he looked at their baby on the screen.

“…My father was infertile,” Boba suddenly stated, staring at the screen and Din fought not to flinch in surprise. “His life… it left him unable. Its why he wanted me, an unaltered clone among a thousand others just like me, especially in the start when the null and alpha classes were just the same, just identical faces in a sea of others like it,” Din wanted to tell the other to stop talking, he had a feeling Boba wasn’t aware how much he was really spilling. “Most clones aren’t very fertile and after the sarlacc…” Boba’s stopped talking, just stared at the screen.

Tightening his grip on Boba’s hand, Din let out a soft noise.

Apparently, this had never been in Boba’s sight either.

Din had not expected to be able to carry a child at all and Boba hadn’t thought he was fertile enough.

“Would… you two like a copy of the holo?” Russal questioned, pulling the tool away from Din’s stomach, wiping away the gel and Din felt the absurd notion to ask for him to continue showing the baby. But the footage looped, so their child was still visible.

“Yes, send it to me.” Boba answered quickly, smiling a tad shakily at Din.

But not angry, not upset and Din felt himself smile back at the man.

Unexpected, yes, for sure but… not wholly unwanted.

“I would advise that you continue eating as you have Princess.” Russal suddenly stated, his voice a tad thoughtful, putting away the cloth he had used to wash Din’s stomach for gel.

Both focused on the medic at that. “Oh?” Din made a low noise.

The zabrak only shifting a bit at the intense attention. “Your blood tests tells me there’s been a long time where you were… not well fed to say the least. Your fertility rate was effected by that until a certain point,” Here Russal eyes flickered to Din’s collar and then to Boba. When Din started eating what Boba fed him, eating so much fresh stuff and things he before had denied himself, when he started eating well, his body’s procreation ability improved. “It will be important for your body and the baby that your continue having the nourishment and the plushness to be able to carry the baby full term.” He explained to them both.

Shifting forward, Boba stared intently at the medic. “What do we need to do?”

Warmth suffused Din.

We, not I.

This was We.

This was going to be them and Din rubbed at Boba’s hand, feeling the other squeeze it in return.

“To be honest, human pregnancy is a bit outside my general knowledge,” Russal admitted, biting at his lips with his long canines. “We were lucky that you invested so thoroughly in the medbay, else we wouldn’t have the ultrasound.” He gestured to the machine.

Boba let out a grunt, the dark frown had Russal flinching. “Alright, what do _you_ need then?” He snapped out.

Shifting around nervously, Russal ran his hand over his head, rubbing at the horns.”My best advice would be to get one of the midwives from one of the towns here. But if you don’t want anyone else to treat you and Princess, having one of them come here to teach me might be better.” He ventured carefully.

Honestly, Din was a bit impressed, Russal wasn’t flinching as much as he used to and swiping his thumb over Boba’s fingers, Din sent his lover an assuring smile.

It served its purpose, Boba relaxing slightly before he sighed deeply and nodded. “Fine, one of the midwives, we’ll get one of them here to teach you. And I’ll give you a stipend to use on figuring things out.” He grumbled, the sound a half growl really.

But he was still smiling, leaning down to press his and Din’s foreheads together.

“I expect a report about this by the end of the day though, sent along with the holo.” Boba murmured at Russal, not pulling away from Din. One scarred and blaster callused hand found Din’s still exposed belly, covering the expanse protectively.

“Of course your Majesty.” The quiet answer registered but Din focused on Boba, stroking his cheek lovingly as he pressed back against Boba’s forehead.

They were going to have a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Cabur = Protector  
> Buir’ika = mashed together word meaning Daddy. Derived from Buir which means parent  
> Ka'ra = stars - ancient Mandalorian myth - ruling council of fallen kings  
> Mesh'la = Beautiful  
> Adiik = a child between 3-13  
> Gi dumpling soup = a form for fishcake dumpling soup  
> Uj cake = a dense and sweet nut and fruit cake brushed with syrup


	3. The not so smart court

Princess was pregnant.

Now there was news and no one was quite sure what to think about that.

Well, of the court that was.

Fett’s personal enforcers were celebrating long into the night, at least not those on guard and even they imbibed a little in celebration. Shand ran them through drills when she caught them the next morning, yet they didn’t seem to regret their indulgence too much.

On Tatooine, raising a child was difficult and everyone had seen Princess’ body filling out slowly but steadily over the months as Fett occasionally fed him fruits and finger foods, hands affectionate and careful.

A lot of people were snorting at their past self looking back on it all frankly.

Just a throne whore, really, the way Fett treated Princess meant a lot more than just a throne whore.

No, Princess was so much more to the King of Tatooine, though it begged the question of the man’s true name. Was Fett and Princess himself sticking to a nickname to hide Princess?

A few speculated where Princess had come from if he was really hiding.

Then there were the speculation to how Fett himself would react to the coming of a child, raising a child would be easier on the resources of a man like Fett but did he want it?

He loved Princess, that was for sure but a child in the mix…

Well, they didn’t get to speculate long when Fett finally emerged from his quarters, the scarred man’s helmet under his arm and a blank look on his face.

But his eyes were dancing, a few of the more seasoned of the court recognizing the honest joy in Fett’s dark eyes.

Fett was _happy_.

So maybe this child was unexpected, considering this buff, scary man had _squeaked_ like a mouse being stepped on at the news, but not unwanted.

Not by Fett.

Princess was curiously no where in sight but several brushed it of as Fett letting his Princess sleep in after the news yesterday.

Russal is nowhere in sight and Vanth is clearly sulking a bit about that, having been chatting up the dear medic. But he just as quickly turns his attention to Shand at the bar, happily talking to her about speeder repairs and their preferred blasters, Shand leaning more on her rifle but just as good with blasters.

Of course, then Djarin steps in and Vanth completely leaves the conversation with a happy cry of the man’s name. “I was wondering where you were! I swear you have a tendency to disappear if no one keeps an eye on you!” The man teased as he stepped forward, firmly patting the man on the pauldron when he was close enough.

A faint chuckle came from under the helmet. “You won’t see me long as it is.” He stated, a few shifting as they listened to the strangely familiar and surprisingly affectionate voice.

Without the vocoder scrambling it…

“You’re leaving?” Vanth’s brows rose high with clear surprise as Shand let out a small snort behind them as she slumps over the bar, wiping sweat of her brow. “But yo-oh I see.” Vanth grins again with sudden understanding and nods. “Yeah, alright then.” He hums and steps back, gesturing vaguely towards the throne.

Djarin lets out a small snort, pausing to pat Shand on the shoulder then makes his way to the dais, sliding around the throne to settle behind it as he tends to, leaning down to murmur to Fett, resting his elbows on the back of the stone throne. He's cast in shadows but the lights still shine of his beskar, making it impossible to ignore him even if one tried.

The King tilts his head back, listening with his helmet on his lap, his eyes never wavering from the smuggler in front of him despite clearly listening to Djarin. “…You will give me twenty percent of your profit, in return I’ll give you the protection you need.” He stated sternly.

“Sir, that’s to much!” The rodian shifted nervously, waving her hands. “Have mercy, fifteen.” She pleaded, glancing between Fett and the silver bounty hunter, clearly growing more nervous at the sight of the beskar spear on his back.

“Eighteen, take it or leave it.” Fett growled quietly, snorting at the quick agreement he got out of the smuggler, clearly having noticed where her attention had gone moments prior. He sighed as he sat back against the throne, frowning faintly.

Then he removed his right glove, dropping it onto his lap along with his helmet, reaching up with his bare hand to gently scratch under the helmet of Djarin.

Everyone court member froze at the affectionate move, especially when Djarin let out a small, happy hum while arching his chin out, being scratched like a damn feline. “You need a shave.” Fett stated quietly, an amused tilt to his lips.

The hunter just hummed again. “I will. I’ll have a rest, shave and then I’ll go.” The low voice crackled out of the vocoder.

Fett let out a considering hum at that, frowning faintly as he glanced at the other. “…Eat too, your task is going to be long and I’d rather you start it properly.” He stated, his tone faintly chiding.

If anyone had bothered looking at Shand or Vanth, they’d find them sporting knowing, amused smirks.

Smirks they were drowning in their glasses of course.

As it was, the court was avidly watching the display of Fett and his favorite bounty hunter and left hand.

From the way the two were talking, despite just coming back from his latest stint away, Djarin was leaving again very soon for a hunt that would take a long time.

Maybe even months from the displeasure Fett was showing.

What kind of hunt would take Djarin, a man that had killed a great krayt dragon, that long?

Some almost didn’t want to know, even if the odd display of affection Fett was showing the hunter was fascinating and a bit creepy, fueling under the rumors that there was more to Fett and Djarin than was publicly displayed.

‘If Princess was here, he’d be trying to take out Djarin’s knees for sure.’ A few couldn’t help but think, everyone aware of just how deadly Princess really was when not being ambushed or taken out by superior numbers.

Maybe it was for the best that Djarin was away for a while, court intrigues weren’t the best for ruling after all and once he had a kid, Fett might not care for Djarin’s attention.

Or they’d all three end up in bed.

Who knew.

Just as long as Princess and Djarin didn’t murder each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Cabur = Protector  
> Buir’ika = mashed together word meaning Daddy. Derived from Buir which means parent  
> Ka'ra = stars - ancient Mandalorian myth - ruling council of fallen kings  
> Mesh'la = Beautiful  
> Adiik = a child between 3-13  
> Gi dumpling soup = a form for fishcake dumpling soup  
> Uj cake = a dense and sweet nut and fruit cake brushed with syrup


	4. Sappy bastards

Waking slowly, Boba wondered for one full minute where the hell he was, his face pressed to something soft and warm with a faint light allowing him to see an expanse of tan.

It took him a frankly embarrassing long time to realize that one, he and Din had kicked their covers during the night again and two, he had crawled down the bed and pressed his face against Din’s tanned stomach.

Slowly slinging his arm around the others waist, Boba sleepily nuzzled against his lovers stomach, smiling slightly.

‘There’s a baby in there. Din and I created a baby. Inside of Din, our future child is growing.’ Boba pressed a lazy kiss to the belly button.

There was no sign of their baby yet, Din wasn’t showing anything just yet, though according to the holo sites Boba and Din had looked at, he would start showing anytime between this and the next month.

His belly should start swelling soon and Boba couldn’t wait for it, the visible proof of their child for everyone to see, though, he wasn’t sure Din had considered the stretchmarks that would come from it.

Boba himself didn’t mind that but he wasn’t sure how Din would react to the changes of his body, he might say he’d be fine with it but until he experienced them, Boba wasn’t sure how he’d really react.

Sometimes people said they were alright with a situation only to find out when they got in the situation and realized how they were _not_.

He’d cross that bridge when they got there and help Din in any way he could.

There were however other signs, unfortunately, as Din was experiencing quite a bit of pregnancy nausea throughout the day and Boba had noticed that Din seemed to go to the fresher more than before.

Russal had informed him that the urge to urinate more during pregnancy was quite common in most mammals actually but Din grumbled about it all the same, especially coupled with the vomiting.

And despite Din not outright complaining, Boba had noticed how he seemed to avoid any pressure to his chest.

Putting on his chestplate had been a bitch and a half and Din had been swearing quietly as he put it on.

Boba had asked the midwife Russal had brought in about that and according to her, it was the hormone changes in the body, completely natural but uncomfortable as it caused swelling.

Of course, that information had kind of flat lined Boba’s mind for a few minutes as he imagined Din breastfeeding their child, nurturing their child with his very body.

The image made something in Boba melt, it was endearing and soft in his head and he nuzzled slowly at the flat belly again.

There was a shift and Boba let out a soft hum as a warm, slightly clumsy hand ran over his scalp and down his nape. “Morning little one.” He rumbled against the warm skin.

“Mmmn, morning Boba,” Din rasped out sleepily, hand lazy but affectionate, pausing occasionally as Boba continued pressing soft nuzzles and kisses to the flat surface. “You been awake long?” Din questioned, his voice breaking on a yawn.

Rubbing the other’s trim waist, Boba shook his head slightly. “Just a few minutes. Too damn comfortable to move just yet,” He confessed with a happy sigh. “Got even better when you woke up.” Boba smiled into the skin at the happy little chuckle that got him.

He loved it when Din laughed and was tempted to tickle the other to prolong the sound but in the end decided against it, not wanting to ruin the lazy, soft mood.

It was a far too rare of an occasion and therefore he cherished each moment it happened.

He also cherished how the other started kneading slowly at his neck, the mood lazy and slow in their bed.

They both knew they would have to get up, start getting ready, Boba couldn’t lay around forever as the ruler of Tatooine. They had worked too hard for things to get out of control now and while both he and Din trusted Fennec to hold people in check…

But she was not the King of Tatooine and she didn’t want to be either.

Boba had offered to share the throne but Fennec had laughed herself silly at that before saying that she was no figurehead and would rather just sit on the arm lean and drink and let Boba be the figurehead.

She’d take the paycheck as a right hand enforcer though, a nice ship with a good hyperdrive and a pick at weapons caches.

No one could say Fennec Shand was not a shrewd woman, had things gone tits up those first months of taking over Tatooine, she could have fled to the stars without Boba should there have been a lynching in the streets.

Thankfully, things had gone well, Boba Fett’s takeover of Tatooine as a whole was a resounding success and he was amassing dependable and skilled people, credits, weapons, riches and ships everyday that went by.

‘And now also a family, a child.’ Boba lifted his head enough to look up at his Princess, smiling softly at him. “A Princess for a King.” He chuckled softly, stroking Din’s belly slowly.

Din snorted, his cheeks turning rosy as he smiled back at him, beskar collar shining in the slight light. He looked beautiful, his curly hair wild around his head, brown eyes sleepy with red sleep lines on his cheeks.

Beautiful.

Without a care for their morning breath, Boba shifted up on his elbows and crawled up the others body until he could press their foreheads together, meeting those soft, warm eyes, reveling in the low hum and the confidant hand stroking down his spine in a proprietary touch, his other hand cupping Boba’s cheek.

Din had come a far way from the shy, skittish Mando that could barely flirt and didn’t know how to touch another.

Not that Boba had minded it, Din shyness had been endearing and his trust awe inspiring.

Boba would admit, he had many conquests that he had conquered in the past. But Din was a gift to be cherished, not simply won over and fucked to satisfaction.

As cheesy as it had sounded even back then, Boba wanted to woo the other even as he gave Din a place to hide from Bo-Katan.

Din had wooed him in return, with his awkward words and shy actions.

The King of Tatooine could have had a number of court members in his bed but he had only had eyes for Din and Din to his delight had chosen him in return, the two able to trust each other.

Pressing a chaste, closed mouthed kiss to the others lips, Boba expressed all the things he couldn’t in words, feeling Din sighed happily and pull him closer.

They could afford an hour of laziness.

Just another hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Cabur = Protector  
> Buir’ika = mashed together word meaning Daddy. Derived from Buir which means parent  
> Ka'ra = stars - ancient Mandalorian myth - ruling council of fallen kings  
> Mesh'la = Beautiful  
> Adiik = a child between 3-13  
> Gi dumpling soup = a form for fishcake dumpling soup  
> Uj cake = a dense and sweet nut and fruit cake brushed with syrup


	5. Tiny swell

Boba Fett is a distracted king today.

It is nothing obvious, not really but meetings that before maybe lasted ten minutes suddenly last half an hour, Fett not as disciplined or driven to get his barging as he normally is and a few of the more clever ones take advantage of that distraction.

But why, no one can say as the man shifts in his throne, speaks with Fennec and looks around.

He arrived at his normal time, ate, drank, spoke with the same graveled tone and wore his normal black robe.

The armor and his robe were common for him to switch between, mostly depending on Princess honestly but Princess was clearly sleeping in today.

Considering he was pregnant, no one could blame him.

It wasn’t such a unique thing either, Fett let Princess do as he generally wanted, sometimes joining him in the morning and other times coming later, depending on his own wishes likely as some days he does not join the throne room at all.

Well, except when he was sick or healing, then Fett generally tried to keep him resting.

A doting lover, something that would have shocked the court in the past to realize with how hard and harsh a man Boba Fett was to everyone but his closest ones.

Finally however, Princess joins them, as pretty as always as Fett sits up in attention.

He’s wearing a white, sheer halter neck top with exposed belly that attaches to the beskar collar, showing of the muscled chest with how sheer it really is. His pants are several layers of sheer, white silk, the illusion of decency only ruined when he walks as the layers shifts and gives a hint of dark skin peeking through the layers.

Honestly, its actually more demure and covering than Princess usually walks around in, his lingerie giving people a good look at assets in a way the flared pants with slits in them don’t.

But it is pretty, no one can deny that, gives Princess dark skin a nice shine to it and sometimes, the hints of what was beneath was more alluring than a full on naked person.

Strange how attraction worked like that with many, the hints of what was there often more alluring than a fully naked person but with Princess, it certainly did work, the mix of covering traits and yet keeping them somehow on display, the hint of a firm ass and shapely legs.

Leaning down when he came to level with the throne, Princess pressed a small, loving kiss to Fett’s cheek. “Buir’ika.” He greeted softly, chuckling quietly as he was lead around the throne and into the waiting man’s lap by a scarred hand catching his own.

“Princess.” Fett greeted in return, resting his hand on the others belly, fingers sprawled possessively to cover the expanse.

And there it remains, all through the rest of the day as Fett deals with court, no longer as distracted now that he has Princess in his lap.

Even when Princess shifts and when he accepts a plate of cheese, meat and fruits from the kitchen that he starts nibbling on or feeds to Fett, the King eating almost indulgently from the other’s hands with an amused smirk. Every time Princess shifts, Fett’s hand shifts, as if desperate to remain right where it started out.

If it wasn’t for that hand, no one else would have really taken notice but Princess has a minor bump.

A _baby_ bump.

Clearly Fett noticed it, its what has him so distracted from the way he can’t seem to keep his hands to himself, his attention fully caught on the slight swell inside of his lover.

“Are you going to be doing this all day?” Princess finally asked when the flow of people seemed to lull, his tone utterly amused as he teased the collar of Fett’s shirt.

“Maybe,” Fett hummed, fingers gently poking into the others side, provoking a low snort and a squirm on his lap. “Maybe not, for now though, I’m enjoying touching.” He snarked back with a smirk.

Snorting loudly, Shand made her way up on the dais and settled down on the arm, giving both a wry look as she took a chug from the bottle of spotchka. “I swear, you two have gotten even more disgustingly sweet. I didn’t know that was possible.” She snarked at them, cracking up slightly when Princess, after a moment of consideration, stuck his tongue out at her.

“Peace, let me enjoy the proof of what we have created,” Fett chuckled, pressing his heel gently down against the others stomach, carefully palming the lump. “I never thought I’d get to have this.” He nuzzled at Princess hair.

Shand snorted but didn’t say anything as Princess just hummed and leaned in, giving Fett a slow kiss.

The regulars of the court just let the scene pass them by, made minor notes of it and decided that holding onto personal information like this wasn’t worth their life, nor would they be able to get anything out of it.

Better yet to just let it sail over their heads and just enjoy the hospitality of Fett palace.

A much better place than when Jabba had run of the joint frankly, how Fett managed to scrub the musty, almost rotten smell of that old hutt out of the palace no one knew, Fortuna certainly never managed.

Had resorted to just spraying perfumes and oils everywhere, not much better and most that came to the palace had ended up wearing helmets just to filter that shit out.

“So hey, those pirates,” Shand suddenly spoke up, jerking a few out of their conversations from sheer surprise. They were _alive_ still, holy shit. “What are we doing with them?” She stated curiously, obviously having expected them to be dealt with ages ago.

Princess just raised a brow at her, leaning into Fett’s body comfortably, obviously aware of them still being alive but not interested in them.

Fett snorted deeply, dark eyes flickering up at her with a vicious gleam to them. “They can continue to enjoy the hospitality of the dungeons a few more weeks. Then I got some plans.” He sneered vindictively, arms tightening up around Princess waist, his hand twitching on the tanned stomach.

A collective shudder went through the beings in attendance.

Never get on Fett’s bad side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Cabur = Protector  
> Buir’ika = mashed together word meaning Daddy. Derived from Buir which means parent  
> Ka'ra = stars - ancient Mandalorian myth - ruling council of fallen kings  
> Mesh'la = Beautiful  
> Adiik = a child between 3-13  
> Gi dumpling soup = a form for fishcake dumpling soup  
> Uj cake = a dense and sweet nut and fruit cake brushed with syrup


	6. Resplendent in my eyes

Grumbling faintly as he headed for his quarters, Fennec a step behind him, Boba tried not to sulk too obviously or walk too quickly, not wanting to be obvious in his haste.

Din hadn’t been feeling too good this morning, his ‘morning’ sickness having been particularly bad. Therefore Boba had quietly convinced Din to just remain in their rooms, reassuring himself that Din still had the lightly salted crackers he knew Din’s stomach tolerated along with the cold jorgan juice to hydrate himself along with the water.

It meant that he had spent all day in court without Din as a pleasant and lovely distraction to cuddle into himself or even speak to, leaving him in a worse mood than other days. He just wanted to return to Din’s side the entire time and finally the day was over, his meetings were over and he could return to his love.

However, when he stepped into the sitting room and got a look around he froze, Boba staring into the room, feeling Fennec almost crash into him and peering over his shoulder at what had taken him by such surprise.

The sight almost had her laughing, the sharpshooter already rubbing her forehead with a small smirk on her lips at how disgustingly sappy Boba was.

It was Din.

His Din, half laying, half sitting, reclined against a mound of pillow on one of the bantha leather couch as his chest rose and fell slowly, clearly asleep.

He was wearing one of Boba’s large shirts, black and made of cotton for softness and a pair of black shorts, the rest of him was bare in the warmth of their room. Din’s curling hair was laying slightly in his face, stirring with every even breath as his hands rested on the swell of his stomach.

At four and a half month, the swell is now obvious on Din’s frame, especially in the position he’s reclined in, almost pushing the sight of the pregnancy belly out and making it seem larger than it really was.

He looked resplendent to Boba in the slight glow of the sun peeking in through the window curtains, his tanned skin glowing and all his sharp edges softened with pregnancy and Boba had never felt more attracted or more in love with the other than in that moment.

He stumbled further into the room, ignoring Fennec’s little snigger at his coltish walk, dropping at Din’s side to gently stroke the others hair out of his face. “Mesh’la…” He whispered quietly, running his fingers down the others tanned cheek.

The touch had Din’s eyes fluttering and opening, the other blinking sleep out of his eyes before smiling when they landed on Boba. “Hey, you done for the day?” He murmured.

Nodding, Boba cupped the others cheek, absently listening to Fennec moving around in the room. “Yes, apologies for waking you.” He stated quietly.

Din just hummed, turning his head to kiss Boba’s palm. “Its alright, I shouldn’t sleep too long anyhow. I’d like to actually sleep come night time,” He stated, his voice a tad wryer before smirking slightly. “Also, Fennec is stealing the fancy whiskey.”

Boba turned his head, raising his brow at Fennec as she bold as brass just raised a brow at them in return while pushing the Alderaanian whiskey into her bag. “…You better savor that, there’s a limited supply of that whiskey.” He stated dryly.

He figured she was going to share it with Dune, since Fennec was going to head to Nevarro on a little mission for Boba.

He knew the two had something going on, maybe serious, maybe not, it wasn’t Boba’s concern and sharing with a survivor of Alderaan… Well, Boba wasn’t about to call Fennec out on that.

Fennec simply hummed and nodded before giving Din a questioning look. “You eat while Mr King was doing his meetings?” She questioned, tone nonchalant.

Boba knew better, for all that Fennec played it of, she cared about Din’s health.

It was a good question too and Boba quickly turned his head to look at his lover, stroking his cheek again.

Thankfully, Din nodded slowly. “Yeah, I had some dried bantha meat and blue cheese for lunch. But I waited until you two arrived for dinner.” He stated, sitting up slowly, so Boba could have space on the couch along with him.

Warmth grew in Boba’s chest at the statement as he drew himself onto the couch beside his lover, Din desire to eat with them something he cherished.

To partake in a meal together with those you cared for always made the food taste better in his opinion, Boba knew that from experience, sitting cold and alone in Slave 1 with rations compared to when he had friends that joined him.

People he could trust.

Especially when it had been him and Din in Slave 1.

“I’ll comm the kitchen, have them send up some gi dumpling soup.” Boba hummed, chuckling when Din made a gleeful little noise. Anything from mandalore, including food, always put Din in a better mood, it was why Boba had done his best to find a mandalorian cook to keep on staff and supply him with the ingredients to make traditional mandalorian food.

“Do you think they have more of the uj cake from yesterday?” Din questioned hopefully as Fennec finally sat down on the other couch across the caff table, finally having gotten herself some water to drink instead of alcohol.

Boba’s lips quirked.

He knew there was more of the uj cake, he had requested Dervin to make a rather large batch, to celebrate the baby and the cook had delivered on that request. “Well, I could always ask.” He teased lightly, ignoring Fennec’s amused eye roll.

She had seen the giant pan of uj cake.

Din, who couldn’t stand going near the kitchen at the moment due to the mixture of food smells, had not and gave Boba a hopeful, wide eyed look, his hair curling down in his face as it was getting rather long.

The King of Tatooine couldn’t have resisted that look and leaned in, stealing a soft kiss from the other man, his hand gently stroking over the swell of Din’s belly as Din leaned back into the kiss in return, humming happily but keeping it chaste.

“Sleep breath.” He stated when he pulled back, smiling slightly.

Not that Boba would have minded, he didn’t say that thought, simply nodded and brought up his comm to call down to the kitchen, half listening as Fennec started filling Din in on the details of the day, giving the information he had missed out on.

Ka’ra, he loved Din.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation  
> Cabur = Protector  
> Buir’ika = mashed together word meaning Daddy. Derived from Buir which means parent  
> Ka'ra = stars - ancient Mandalorian myth - ruling council of fallen kings  
> Mesh'la = Beautiful  
> Adiik = a child between 3-13  
> Gi dumpling soup = a form for fishcake dumpling soup  
> Uj cake = a dense and sweet nut and fruit cake brushed with syrup


End file.
